Harem For Tsuna
by xPairings4Lifex
Summary: Tsuna is a oblivious yet adorable feminine boy that has hungry eyes staring at him in every direction (of course,he doesn't notice). Will he ever wake up and realize his situation as a prey for all, or get ravished by the multiplying semes! AllxTsuna HIATUS IDK WHEN I'LL UPDATE AGAIN SORRY(-3/22/17)
1. Chapter 1

*** Harem For Tsuna** **~***

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**_

* * *

*Authors' Note*  
Hai my little dumplings! Sorry if the first chapter's cheesy.  
this is my first fanfiction and i promise you guys that the upcoming chapters will surely be longer.  
Please bare with it and no harsh comments. Thank you!

~ The Author ~

Summary:

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** **(or Tsuna)** **is a oblivious but feminine boy with hungry eyes staring at him in every direction  
(of course, he doesn't notice).  
** **Will he ever wake up and realize that he is a prey for all,  
or get ravished by the multiplying hungry semes?!  
(Stupid summary! GOMENASI!)**

_ Chapter 1_

On one bright and peaceful Namimori morning, a high pitched scream could be heard. Disturbing the word peaceful. The high-pitched scream came from the one and only Dame-Tsuna or No-Good Tsuna.

Tsuna was granted title of being the stupidest stupidest student in Namimori high ( Thus earning his nicknames ) and a bully's main what Tsuna didn't know was that he was also ranked as Namimori's, no, the world's most adorable and oblivious feminine student.  
Now, back to Tsuna.

Tsuna was running late for the 50th time (yes, he kept track) since his high school semester started.  
'' HIEEEEEEEE! I'm going to be bitten to death by Hibari san again!'' A certain small figure wailed as he rolled down the stairs (yep, you read that right).

'' Bye kaa san! Love you!'' '' Bye Tsu kun! Love you too!'' Nana replied as she watched her son dashing out the door with toast hanging adorably from his mouth.

As soon as Tsuna was out of sight, Nana went outside to check the mailbox and just as she expected,  
there were a pile of candies and letters for the one and only, Cute Tsuna.  
Another nickname the students in Namimori High thought of for him.

Nana knew her son was down right beautiful from his big, honey doe eyes, and his brown gravity-defying hair, to his slim body structure,  
(not to mention his cute button nose and pink cherry blossom lips) but, she was going to get diabetes from eating all this candy!

Of course, she was doing it to make sure her Tsu kun doesn't get hurt from all the pedophiles out there trying to taint her precious baby!  
How did these people even get their address?!

All these thoughts were making her nose scrunch up but as she slowly eased her anger,  
she went back inside with one thought only going through her mind.

_**'**__**PROTECT TSU KUN.'**_

* * *

**Once again**, **GOMENASI! ****TT^TT THIS IS SO SHORT THAT I WANT TO COMMIT SEPPUKU RIGHT NOW! HOPEFULLY, YOU GUYS ARE HEAVENLY ENOUGH TO ACCEPT THIS AND LET IT PASS! PLZ! I PROMISE,NO,SWEAR THAT I WILL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER THAN THIS...THING! ONCE AGAIN,FORGIVE MEEEEEEE! TT^TT  
**


	2. Chapter 2

*~ _**Harem For Tsuna**_ ~*

**Author's Note **  
**_I'm back! Hopefully you guys liked the first chapter!  
this chapter's a little longer and I think more enjoyable.  
Hope you like it! Bai bi bi!_**

_**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!  
IF I DID, TSUNA AND HIS POOR DONKEY WOULD BE DESTROYED.  
IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN..*WINK WINK***_

**Enjoy!**

~ The Author ~

Chapter 2:  
''Ha,ha,ha...I...made...it...'' Tsuna panted. After finally catching his breath,he ran into school before he could be caught by the terrifying perfect.  
He kept running until he bumped into a very large figure.

Falling down with teary eyes, Tsuna was soon greeted with the two most worst words  
he had to live threw with his entire life...''Kora! Watch where you're going!'' (After a while of realizing)  
''_**No Good Tsuna!**_'' The handsome blond yelled.

The last two words the blondie said drew the line for Tsuna.  
He couldn't take it anymore. With those two words, Tsuna started sobbing silently.

...**The sobbing gradually getting louder each second**...

As Tsuna started to weep, the tall blond started to panic. ''Oooo!~ Colonello!~ You made the poor lackey cry!'' The purple haired teen stated in a mocking tone. ''Surely, I, the great Skull sama would never do that!''  
'' _Sure lackey, we all believe you_.'' The green haired teen said sarcastically.

'' Verde, your not the one to talk.'' A scary looking, fedora wearing teen stated at the man/teen.  
''Oh~ I'd like to see if your the one to talk either Mr. Fedora.'' The green head shot back.  
''Shut it b**chs! Can't you see tha-'' A blunette from the group stopped mid sentence when she heard that the sobbing stopped.

As the group of seniors with the blond(containing 7, including the blond) stopped fighting and turned to see the sniffling figure on the ground,  
they all almost had a massive nosebleed when the boy raised his head up.

What they saw before them was delicious looking brunette with big teary doe eyes and a cute button nose perfected with a pair of slightly separated,  
pink quivering lips staring right at them.

''_**It's not like I try to be no good!**_'' The boy whispered,but clear enough for the whole group to hear.  
Controlled by the moe coming from the boy, the Chinese senior from the group approached the fragile figure and pulled him into a tight hug.  
Tsuna was surprised. No one had ever given him a hug this warm other than his mom.

As the senior comforted Tsuna, he whispered something in Tsuna's ear and caused a blush to slowly creep on his face.

After the Chinese senior pulled the hug apart, he slowly turned his head to the now gulity blond and continued to stare at him until he got the message through his dumb head.  
Soon, the boy sighed and turned to the brunette. ''I'm sorry for what I told you,I was mad and I have a really short temper so please forgive me''  
After the apology, the blond senior went on his knees and did the most embarrassing thing a person has ever done to Tsuna at school...

He kissed his cheek! Of course this act made Tsuna blush, but,this also caused a shock of jealousy through the group's body.  
Being oblivious to the sudden shocks running through the students and the dark aura coming from the students behind the blond teen,  
Tsuna easily forgave the teen and gave the whole group a blinding smile.

With the scene before them, their hearts skipped a beat (and the dark aura quickly faded), but before the knew it, the forgiving boy happily skipped away.

With his cute little a$$ drifting farther and farther away from the hungry semes...

'Aaah~ we forgot to introduce ourselves.' The group thought as they were brought back from their own dirty thoughts.

After a while of silence, the same terrifying aura from before came back...  
'' So...Colonello..._**Enjoy his cheek much?**_..._**Enjoy his scent much?**_...**ENJOY HIS INNOCENCE MUCH?!**'' The whole group ( except for Colonello) screamed.  
They were driven by jealousy and were on the edge of attacking Colonello.

Colonello knew that the whole group, including himself liked the brunette but, when they made a vow not to make a move until the brunette did, he knew he broke it.  
He felt proud he was the one to break the vow. Honestly, he was actually thinking that Reborn would break it first.

Oh well! Now that he knows that his friends are going to try to make a move, he must once again beat them to it!  
As a smirk crept it's way to Colonello's face like a death wish, the group instantly knew what the blondie was thinking.

They all sent each other a smirk (even Skull!) and accepted the challenge.  
The connection didn't last long as they were interrupted by a deep, threatening voice...

**'' Herbivores...Get to class...''**

** As I promised, I made** **the** **chapter** **longer!** **But now that I see it**...**it doesn't look all that long**...  
** Please don't kill me! I worked so hard! I'm so sorry! Don't hunt me down! Please ok?! ****The next chapter would probably be out soon (and it would be and least 1500 words long!),  
so be on the look out! Bai! Ahodera's next! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

***~ _Harem For Tsuna ~*_**

DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

_**~ Authors Note ~**_

** YAY! I'm back! Since you guys liked the other two chapters, I decided  
to make another chapter! After doing many researches, I, from now on, will  
make the chapters more clear to read! Any way, I'm going to shut up now and let  
you guys read it. Bye Be Bes! Enjoy!**

** Chapter 3: Ahodera's and Perverted Baseball Nut's Arrival!**

_''_Mikio!_'' '' _Here!_''_ ''Yuki!_'' '' _Here!_'' '' _Sawada!_''_ _''_ Sawa-_'' '' _Here sensei!_''_ A panting brunette yelled as he entered the classroom._''_ Ah! Sawada! Late Again! Go take a seat!'' The angered teacher told the student.  
As Tsuna headed to his seat, a foot _magically _appeared and made Tsuna trip face first on the ground.

All around the classroom, snickering and giggling could be heard. Even one of the most nicest and popular students in Namimori High laughed.

However, the only person that **DIDN'T **laugh was also one part of the school's popular group, knew the real reason why the cheery jock (and the rest of the class) laughed.

They were trying to conceal their true feelings about the cutie. Like the others, the sliver haired delinquent had a crush on Tsuna ( though he was always a total douche to Tsuna) and the other reason why he didn't laugh was because whenever he did, he would feel guilty and would try to commit seppuku (I feel you bro!).  
The sliver haired teen's thoughts were interrupted when one of his many fan girls asked him a question.

_''_ Um, Gokudera sama, may I ask why you are not laughing?_''_ All the girl got as her answer was Gokudera's famous answer, a short _'_che_'. _As Gokudera turned away from the now swooning fan girl  
and fixed his gaze on certain brunette, his heart skipped two beats.

Tsuna felt a pair of eyes (other than most of his classmates looks) adjust on him as he got he turned to the direction he thought the gaze was coming from, he was pleased to see it was Gokudera kun.  
When honey eyes met jungle green, Tsuna soon broke the eye contacted by flashing the owner of the green eyes a blinding smile.

Tsuna knew that Hayato Gokudera was the school's most popular delinquent **AND **genius but he didn't care. He was just happy that he didn't laugh at him.(Duh, of course he noticed).  
Tsuna always wanted to become friends with Gokudera but whenever he got close to him, the sliver haired teen would always give him a glare and cause the fragile boy to almost poop his pants.

When Tsuna got out of his thoughts and headed towards his seat, he saw another foot sticking out. He decided to avoid it and skillfully dodged it.  
His father had taught him martial arts to defend himself from his bullies and prevent himself from getting hurt.

He never had the feeling to use his skill so he never showed anyone it. However, he only let out bits and pieces of his true that the brunette was seated, class finally began with only 20 minutes of teaching.

_20 minutes before the revealing starts..._

As Tsuna headed for the lunchroom, he suddenly stopped mid way because of a feeling. A feeling of being followed. Once he finally grew balls and turned around, he was surprised to see two of his classmates.  
Gokudera and Yamamoto.

Because he spotted them, it only took a second for Tsuna to break out into cold sweat and forget about lunch. One of them was fine, but two?! Oh hell nah! The only reason why he was **ALSO** afraid of Yamamoto was because Tsuna could perfectly see through his evil ways! Yamamoto always tried to hide his perverted side with that cheery act and Tsuna didn't want to become a victim of his perverted side.  
(Sorry Tsuna, no mercy!)

Yamamoto grinned at the boy looking like he was a deer caught in headlights. As he and Gokudera started to get closer, he then heard a squeak from the small figure.  
Indeed, that made the two blush and get a *cough**cough* boner.

A moment of awkward silence went by before it was broken by a laughing jock. _'' _Haha Tsuna! That was cute but you should watch where you sound so cute._''_ Once Yamamoto's tone changed,all Tsuna could do was blush at the word cute and tilt his head adorably. Obviously confused about what he was talking about.

His confusion was soon answered when Yamamoto tackled Tsuna and nibbled on his of this act, Gokudera (I almost forgot about him while writing this O.o) tried to throw the idiot off Tsuna.

Key word: _**tried**_.

Gokudera gave up trying to peel the horny idiot off Tsuna and decided to nibble on Tsuna's other earlobe.  
Thank goodness everyone was outside of the school.

Looking for the two populars.

_"_ This is what I meant Tsuna," Yamamoto told Tsuna in a seductive husky voice. _''_ If you keep your innocent guard down, you could be molested.'' As the two kept nibbling on the uke,  
they were surprised to see Tsuna with a face that could make any man homo.

_"_ Please, let me go..._'' _The panting boy pleaded. His face was made up of a pair of slightly drooling/opened soft lips, pink tainted cheeks, and half lidded eyes topping the look off.  
In the two teenagers eyes, he looked like a feast all spread out for them. Looking fairly delicious.

As the teens slowly let go of Tsuna, they thought about a brilliant plan. Tsuna was happy that they let him go but that happiness disappeared as soon as it appeared when the delinquent and the jock re gripped his body. _''_Now Tsu Tsu, we'll let you go if you promise us one thing, promise us that you will be our friend._"_

Once Yamamoto finished his sentence, Tsuna was already hugging the boys. He never had a chance to have friends and he was more than delighted to promise to be their friend.  
Even though they scared him half to death...

Once they broke the hug, Tsuna realized what they just did to him a while ago. _''_ U-um, I-I'm g-going to the r-rooftop. M-meet you t-there?_" _Tsuna stuttered while sinking into his clothing.  
The only answer he got was a big grin from Yamamoto and a soft 'tsk' from Gokudera.

* * *

** ...**

* * *

As Tsuna waited for his newly found friends to come to the rooftop. It's been 10 minutes and they had 10 more minutes left of lunch.  
Because of his worrying, he decided to search for some reason, he thought he had to go to the vending machine room. He had a very bad feeling about this**...  
**

Once he reached the entrance to the room, he heard a sound of a tonfa clashing with a sword and a sound of a bomb exploding. Wait what?!

**...**

* * *

_**Liked it? If you didn't, then I'm mad at you!  
**_ _**Like I promised, this chapter has over a thousand words!**_  
_**I worked so hard for you guys so please enjoy! Hibari and Ryohei next!**_  
_**Luv you dumplings! Bye!**_

_**~ Author's Note ~**_


	4. Chapter 4

~ **Harem For Tsuna ~**

_**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

'_What should I do?!_' Tsuna thought. '_should I go inside?!' _Tsuna was soon snapped out of thoughts when he heard the wall crack a 'bit' and a faint cry following the sound.

Without thinking, Tsuna kicked the door down and stood with orange eyes filled with anger and a hint of curiosity.

The prefect stopped his actions just to see that all go down. While he was distracted, the teen he was choking slipped out of his grasp. With a sudden burst of energy, the sliver haired teen ran to the brunette and screamed out a new nick name. " Juudiame! "

Because of the familiar voice, Tsuna stopped glaring at the prefect, or Hibari, and set his gaze at the Gokudera running to him. As Gokudera came up to Tsuna, he suddenly hugged him! Much to Hibari's jealousy, (Yamamoto is knocked out cold so he couldn't see.) the prefect slowly walked to the duo. Each step echoing through the room.

Once Tsuna noticed that Hibari was at least 3 meters away, he wiggled out of Gokudera's grasp and demanded Gokudera to get the dead Yamamoto and escape. " If I'm not back in 20 minutes that means that I'm either dead or somebody saved me, so don't worry ok?" Tsuna sweetly said. Before Gokudera could protest,Tsuna flashed him a do-it-or-else smile.

Once his friends were out of sight, Tsuna reset his gaze back on Hibari. "Herbivore...How dare you let other herbivores touch you..." As Hibari ended that sentence, Tsuna cutely tilted his head to the side and waited until Hibari noticed his obliviousness.

After a while, Hibari dashed up to Tsuna and trapped him. " For your punishment, I will bite," _'__Rape'_ Hibari thought. " You to death."

Before Tsuna could ask what he was going to do, Hibari banged his lips violently against his own soft lips. '_ WHAT IS HAPPENING?!' _Tsuna thought.

With Hibari's leg in between Tsuna's legs, rubbing his manly stick, Hibari made a move and forcefully slid his tongue in Tsuna's mouth while he was weakened.

When Tsuna was mouth raped, he thought over and over of the same that. '_My first kiss was stolen._' After the hundredth time the thought repeated, Tsuna started crying.

With this act, Hibari was weakened and stopped what he was doing to realize what he was doing to his crush. The only reason why he played with the boy (more like tortured) was because that was his way of showing his love. He thought it was pretty obvious. Oh well, his little omnivore was very stupid.

As soon as that happened, a white haired teen came running in. When the teen saw what was happening, he came running towards Tsuna. With one surprising punch in the gut for Hibari, Tsuna was freed from Hibari's grasp and suddenly picked up in a bride style by the other teen and carried away him away.

Running out of sight from the now pissed off prefect, Tsuna believed he was going to be scared forever.

When they finally stopped, an awkward silence joined the party. As eye contact was made, that 'surprisingly' made the white haired teen blush.

A small voice broke all eye contact. " Ummm...Thank you for saving me...I appreciate your kindness...but...can you put me down?" The brunette spoke up blushing. " Oh yea! I am EXTREMELY sorry!'' The white haired teen yelled.

"My name is Sasagawa Ryohei and I EXTREMELY would like to be your husb- friend!" With a glint of hope in Tsuna's eyes he responded. "Okay! I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi and I would also like you to be my friend!" With a GIANT smile from Tsuna, Ryohei pulled Tsuna into a hug. "Eh? Why does everyone keep hugging me Sasagawa san?" Tsuna pouted cutely. He knew that Ryohei was also one of the populars, also with Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Hibari in the group, The Guardians. With a boner forming from the cuteness,Ryohei said " This is a hug of 'friendship' and you can EXTREMELY call me onii chan."

Ryohei fell in love with Tsuna on first sight. He never believed in love at first sight, but, with this little angel right in front of him, he couldn't help it but to think that he will make sure the angel becomes his bride. No matter what.

His thoughts were interrupted with a sweet mellow voice responding to his last words. The mellow voice hardening his pen15.

"Okay!" Tsuna said. Curious about the lump in between them. After about 2 minutes, the door of the room broke down with a loud BANG. "JUUDIAME! I'M SORRY! I FAILED TO PROTECT YOU! I WILL COMMIT SEPPUKU RIGHT NOW!" A certain Gokudera yelled, banging his head against the floor.

" It's okay Gokudera kun and juudiame?" Tsuna asked. "It was because you saved me and the perverted baseball nut at exactly 10:10! I will be forever loyal!" Gokudera stated with flames in his eyes as he pulled the turf head away from **his** Juudiame.

"Anyway, I'm going to get my stuff in the last class, meet you guys in the front.'' Tsuna said as he dashed towards his last class.

Once Tsuna was out of sight, the three teens huddled up. "Ok, we have got to make sure that Chrome, Mukuro, Lambo,Hibari, Fuuta,I Pin,Reborn,Colonello,Lal Mirch,Mammon,Skull,Verde,Fon,Yuni,Giotto,Alaude,Daemon,Lampo, Asari,Knuckle, G, Dino,Spanner,Basil,Shoichi,the Varia,and Byakuran stay away from Tsuna!" The teens discussed.

With nodding heads and flaming eyes, they all made eye contact. "I won't show any mercy to you guys either." Yamamoto said with a glint of murder in his eyes. "Yea, me too." Octopus head and turf head said.

* * *

**_Sorry this chapter came out late and was shorter than the previous chapter. I didn't plan this one out and I was reading some other fanfictions for way, Fuuta,I Pin, and Lambo are next! After them, it would be Mukuro and Chrome. Then,it would be the 1st Generation/the 3rd years. Hoped you guys enjoyed this! Love you! Bye! _**


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Harem For Tsuna ~**

**_DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! THE CHARACTERS ALL BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNER! _  
**  
***_Author's Note_***

**Hi my little dumplings! Sorry if the updates are SOOOOOO slow.  
I am packed all day until summer break. Any way, this chapter's about  
Fuuta,Lambo,I Pin,and the first generation. Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 5_:**

"Sorry for the wait everyone!" Tsuna exclaimed. " Everyone?" Tsuna said in a low voice after a long pause. '_They all left me...' _Tsuna thought with big teary eyes.

_Meanwhile... _

" I feel like we are forgetting something we are going to regret..." Gokudera said to the gang. " Me too..." The other two replied. _**"**__**But what is it?!" **_They all thought.

'_I should have known they would leave me...Just like them...' _Tsuna thought bitterly until he lost sight of reality and bumped into a speeding object(?) running towards him and knocking him off his feet and pulling him back to reality.

(It turns out that the speeding object was actually a boy!) "Lambo bad! Apologize now!" A chinese teen yelled as she ran towards the green eyed teen. " Yare yare, Why should I apologize if this girl didn't look where she was going?" Lambo sighed. " Lambo! You shouldn't call the boy a girl! And you were the one that didn't look so, apologize!" A boy with light brown hair snapped back at Lambo."

No." "Lambo!" "No." La-" The 16 year old was stopped mid word when the fallen brunette came up from the ground. "I'm sorry for not looking..." The boy whispered with his head hung low. Walking away from the group.

"No, I'm sorry, it's my friends fault. Not yours Mr." The brunette grabbed Tsuna's arm with a guilty expression on his face. As Tsuna stopped and pulled his head up, the three friends were stunned by the expression the other teen was wearing.

The face Tsuna wore was with adorable eyes with tears at the corners. The only thing that tainted them was sadness. His lips were set into a sad smile. His face screamed _**Rape Me!**_. What drew the line for the 3 was that Tsuna then hugged the taller teen.

" It's ok, this always happens to me,thank you anyways." Tsuna said to the group. "Anyway bye! Thank you!" Tsuna smiled dangerously at them for the last time.

**As a massive nosebleed could be seen in the distance, a gold haired senior could be seen with his group of friends.**

" Ahh~ That must be my little bunny charming more of those shitless animals!~" The goldnette (that's not a word!) said with a very happy tone that seemed very scary coming from his mouth.

" Kukuku, Oh Giotto, Don't you know that the little animal belongs to me? The one and only Daemon Spade?" A melon/pineapple haired teen stated in a devilish way. Oh wait, he's always has that tone.

" Tch, stop arguing and look that way." A magenta haired senior pointed to the street. Once the group turned their heads to the road, they saw an angel walking on the street. A car speeding behind him.

Before they all could react, Giotto flew in the air and grabbed the shocked boy towards the group. After Tsuna recovered from his daze, he was surprised to see a pair of sea blue eyes staring at him.

" Be careful next time. I don't know what I would do if I lost you..." Giotto whispered. Once Tsuna heard those words, he started crying. Tsuna couldn't take it anymore. He kept meeting new people on this very same day and all they did was either scare him to death or sexually harass him. Sometimes even both. It sucks it was on this very day because it was the week of Tsuna's father's birthday. (Imagine that chapter...*shivers*)

Tsuna's father was always protective of Tsuna and Tsuna was trying to avoid people this week so he could not lie to his father that he did the usual that week. 'The usual' was code named for getting beat up and humiliated by the whole school. Whenever Tsuna told this to his father, he would go king kong in the house. But if Tsuna told his father a lie and later gets the truth, he would go godzilla on the world and track down everyone Tsuna encountered that day.

Anyway, as Tsuna started to cry, he was quickly snatched away from the goldnette and he was found in another senior's arms. This senior looked a lot like Yamamoto for some reason. His scanning was disturbed when the teen started chuckling at Tsuna. When Tsuna stared at him in confusion, the teen suddenly came closer to Tsuna's face and gently placed his own pair of lips on Tsuna soft pair.

Before Tsuna knew it, he was forced into kissing a random person he just met! As soon as it began, Tsuna was ripped from the senior's grasp (and lips) and landed in the arms of the goldnette again.

" I'm sorry for my _friend's_ actions. Ah! My name is Giotto and the person that I will soon kill is Asari Ugetsu. The magenta haired person over there is G, the melon head over there is Daemon Spade,The broccoli over there is Lampo, the black haired teen over there is Knuckle,and the senior with platnium blonde hair over there is Alaude. All of them are pedophiles so just come over to me for protection and you'll be safe~ 3" Giotto said.

" Ah! I'm sorry for not introducing myself I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna. Nice to meet you!" Tsuna said as he wiped the last drop of tears from his eyes and when he was done he flashed them a blinding smile. **_"So bright~" _**The seniors thought in unison.

There thoughts were disturbed when Tsuna gave them all a 'hug of friendship' " Anyways, I got to go. Hopefully I'll see you guys around!" Tsuna said when he skipped away to the direction of his house.

_**"Ah~ It's so late... Hopefully kaa san isn't worried. Anyway, why was there something so hard in their pants when I hugged them?" **___An oblivious Tsuna thought.

(To oblivious to be alive...)

_**Hi Hi! Sorry the updates are so slow! My internet shut down for a couple of days. I almost died! Now, do you guys like this chapter? I put my fanfiction reading aside and typed this for you guys so you better be greatful! Jk. Look forward for the next chapter! Bye Bye!**_


	6. IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ!

_**Sorry guys, please put your pants on and read this note...**_

_**I will not be updating until June 3.  
**_

_**I'm doing this because school is trying to kill me and I'm starting to run out of ideas.  
**_

_**So, I'm going to do my research and make Chrome's and Mukuro's chapter even more exciting  
so please bare with this pause ok?**_

_**Thank you for the support and notice. It helped me continue and get more ideas.  
**_

_**If I could, I would update somewhere near this week.  
**_

_**Honest.**_

* * *

_**Anyway, See you guys in summer break! I love you!  
Bye Bye! (for now...)**_


	7. Chapter 6

**_Yo yo yo!__ I'm__ back! You guys took the break better than I expected! That's why I love yall!  
_**_**Anyway, I will now be updating once every week but if I get overwhelmed, it might change to once every TWO weeks.**_

_**Mukuro and Chrome might come on later on in this chapter so be patient with me ok? Plz?**_

_**I'mma shuddap now and let you read! (Oh by the way, I heard it was one of my dumpling's birthday on June 3rd so happy birthday!)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! ALL CREDITS GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNER! DON'T SUE MEEEEEEEEEEE!**

_**Chapter 6:**_

_** "**_I'm back Kaa san!" Tsuna shouted. "Ah! Tsu kun! You came just in time! A few of your father's friend's family are coming over!  
Your father is coming back and he said I would have to prepare a lot of food for the guest so I should get going. Can you help me make the dishes?" Nana asked Tsuna.  
As soon as Tsuna's mother finished the sentence, he said a quick yes and ran to the kitchen to grab an apron.

Tsuna loved cooking. It made him forget about the harsh world and make him feel like he was needed in the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, Kaa san, I made a lot of new friends today!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Oh yea? That's _wonderful!_" Nana said with a hint of anger in her voice.  
'_T__ch,__ I bet it's THOSE teens who sent my baby gifts 24/7 nonstop. I got to update my security!' _ Nana thought bitterly.

After a couple of hours of cooking it was 6:59 pm sharp and loud foot steps could be heard in the living room.

_**Each step coming closer to the kitchen...**_

As the two slowly turned their heads towards the door which connected the kitchen and living room together, a weeping blond haired man '_surprisingly_' came bursting through the door.

" **MY LITTLE SUGAR BABY! MY BEAUTIFUL QUEEN! I MISSED YOU!"** The weeping man screamed as he jump on the mother and son. The man was Tsuna's father, Sawada Iemitsu.  
Tsuna always admired his father but he could be out of hand sometimes. Never mind, let me rephrase that, he is** ALWAYS **out of hand.

After a second, Tsuna was snapped out of his thoughts when his father started speaking to him. "Tsuna,go get ready. The guest will be coming in an hour so remember to be on your best behavior like always."  
"Oh! And don't forget to be nice to their children,Ok?" Iemitsu said in a sweet tone.

As soon as his father finished that sentence, Tsuna did a quick nod and dashed up the stairs(surprisingly not tripping!).

When Tsuna was out of sight, Nana dragged Iemitsu to the dining table and started whispering darkly to him.  
"Our baby is getting taken away! We have got to keep an eye on the other children coming here! They might try to rip his sanity away from him!" Nana whispered.

"Your right sweetie! We must protect our baby from those cruel creatures of the outside world!" Iemitsu whispered loudly.

"The one I'm mostly worried about is the child Mukuro, I heard he was a HUGE perverted playboy!" Nana whispered to her hubby.  
"We should be careful around all of them! They might *cough* *cough* _**rape **_him!" Iemitsu whispered back.

They couple made eye contact and shared the same thought.

**OPERATION: PROTECT THE PRINCESS! (prince,NOT!)**

* * *

" Daaaad!~ Where are we going! I had to miss my baseball practice because of this!" A tall teen whined. "Oh stop whining Takeshi! We're going to have dinner at a friend of mine's place." A man with blueish black hair replied.

"Anyway, I heard that his child is adorable so this could be your chance on leaving loner land and get a girlfriend." The older man winked. Takeshi rolled his eyes.  
"Dad, you know I'm bi right? And besides, I already have my eyes set on someone who **ISN'T **a girl." Yamamoto said.

'_Someone more beautiful than any other girl AND goddess in the world.' _Yamamoto thought.

* * *

**_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_**

" Ah! The guest are here! Just in time too!" Nana exclaimed. She was happy to have her hubby's friends come over. She was also delighted to have them bring their family because that meant she could chat with some of the moms and her Tsu kun could make new friends but she must not let her guard down. Not even to the gentlemen.

"Ah! You made it Tsuyoshi! _I see you brought your son!..."_ Iemitsu said. "Nice to meet you Mr. Sawada" The jock said, oblivious to the killer aura coming from the blond man in front of him.

Nana walked in the living room, introduce herself (Sorry about the lazy explanation,updated last minute and I couldn't come up with ideas!), and double thought about if she wanted to do what she was going to do.

After a moment, Nana stepped back and screamed a name that sent angels to Yamamoto's ears. " Tsu kun! Can you come down here please?"  
In 3 seconds, a huge puff of brown gravity deifying hair poked out from the stairs.

"Yamamoto san?!" Tsuna screamed. Which caused him to stumble and fall into Yamamoto's arms. "Hi Tsuna! Sorry about leaving you earlier, we had to deliver something." Yamamoto said guiltyily (not a word?).  
Before Tsuna could respond, Yamamoto carried Tsuna in a princess style all the way to Tsuna's room.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**"** So...Iemitsu...Are you going to explain what plan you have in mind?" Tsuyoshi spoke. Before Iemitsu could reply (so much interruptions!), the door bell rang.

" The Rokudo family! Come on in! For the kids, I'm Sawada Iemitsu and that's my wife Sawada Nana, and you guys can join my son Tsuna in the room upstairs to the far right." Iemitsu stated.  
" Thanks old fart, I'm Rokudo Mukuro and that's my step sister Dokuro Chrome. _Pleased to meet you."_ Mukuro replied as he and Chrome calmly walked to Tsuna's room.

When the two were out of sight, Iemitsu started bawling his eyes out,hiding in the corner, sulking, and mumbling things about the pineapple family.

"Like father, like son. Right, Tsuyoshi?" The man screamed as he jumped towards Tsuyoshi. " Yeah,sure. Anyway, you still have to tell me what you're planning. Nana is distracted by /Dokuro and I can tell the party just started so you have more than enough time to tell **US **the whole plan." said as he peeled Iemitsu off his arm.

"Meh,you have a point so why not?"

* * *

"Ummmm,Hi, I'm Sa-Sa-Sawada Tsu-Tsunayoshi...Yo-You can call m-me Tsu-Tsuna i-if yo-you want..." Tsuna never meet so much people in a day! Everyone he meet, he meet them in the weirdest way ever and the two that are right in front of him are just straight up weird! He was never the person to judge but...The one with the mixed eye color keeps staring at him and he looks sorta like a...(How can I put this in a not so mean way?) Like a...Like a molester! The girl is okay,but it's the boy that looks like he wants to eat Tsuna!

"Kufufufu, say little bunny, how about you get me a drink so my throat won't be as dry when I introduce myself?" The pineapple head said with a creepy soon as he finished that sentence,Tsuna dashed downstairs to get some water.

With Yamamoto in the bathroom and the parents distracted, the look-a-likes (word?) planned their own plans to capture the little bunny and make him theirs.

" I see you already activated your plan, Mukuro." The violent haired girl said bitterly. "Now now Chrome chan, remember our deal? You'll have to wait until my plan is done or has failed. Which of course,will never happen." Mukuro bit back. '_Cocky son of a bit-' _Chrome's thought was interrupted when the cocky pineapple said, "What was that dear?"

Before Chrome could shoot back, Tsuna came running in. " I'm sorry I toke so long! I fell down the stairs and got a cut so I had to be bandaged up!" Tsuna apologized.  
What Tsuna didn't notice is that he never stopped running and he tripped on his own foot.

Tsuna was soon found in the lap of the pineapple. '_He's actually kinda cute close up...' _Tsuna carelessly thought. Before he knew it, Chrome dashed away and Mukuro started deeply kissing Tsuna and groping him.

_'Help! I'm getting mouth raped and molested!' _Tsuna thought. Tsuna didn't like the act but, some where deep deep deep within his feelings, Tsuna enjoyed it.

After 1 minute, the group of people he saw in the beginning of the day came barging in. As soon as they saw the scene before them, they went godzilla mode on Mukuro.

"Are you okay Tsunayoshi?" Fon said in a worried tone. " Who are you?..." Tsuna whispered. " I'm Fon but you can call me what ever you want." The wise teen replied.  
At the door, Chrome could be seen with a man right next to her."Bossu! Are you ok?! I'm sorry I left. My father was calling for me." Chrome said as she came running towards Tsuna.

"Hello cutie, I'm Dino Cavallone but you can call me onii san." The tall brunette said. Tsuna tilted his head cutely and just stared at Dino.  
**A dangerous move.**  
Once he sensed Dino's next actions, Fon dragged Tsuna away from the room until he was stopped by a fedora wearing teen.

As soon as Fon stopped, the dark haired teen snatched Tsuna away from him and carried him outside.

When they stopped, the two sat dwn on the porch and looked at the night sky. "I'm Reborn and you have to call me Master Reborn." The fedora head said suddenly.  
After a minute of silence, Tsuna bursted out laughing.  
"Master? What are we know master and slave?" Tsuna said in between his giggles.

Reborn's eyes widened for a second. He never saw something so cute before. An angel smiling so brightly just because of him.  
Reborn knew he was perfect for Tsuna and he was going to make sure he gets that fact straight through those stubborn heads of the others.

When Reborn came back to reality, he found a goddess sleeping on his lap. Struggling to keep in his boner, Reborn gently caressed the puff of brown hair and watched as his future wife slept.  
"I wonder what your face would look like in bed." Reborn whispered seductively in Tsuna's ear.

"Are you trying to wake him up?" A voice interrupted the silence. When Reborn turned around, he saw a girl with blue hair and a scar on her face.  
"Tch, Lal Mirch,give up. You'll never get to have a chance to even land a kiss on Tsuna." Reborn sharply said.  
"Oh? Then let's see who lands a kiss on him first. You,me,or the lackey." Lal shot back.

* * *

_**"You're. On." **_Skull said.

* * *

**_I'm sorry it came out so late! I rushed and there might be some errors but I'll fix it later mkay?  
There's a lot of words in this chapter and I hope it was enough to make you guys happy!  
Anyway,look forward for the next one! It'll be juicy! Till next time!  
_**_**Bai Bai!**_


	8. Important Notice!

**Harem For Tsuna**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE MADE BY SENPAI SAMA! READ IT!**

* * *

_**Hi Hi! It's been a while since I last updated so I'm just here to give you guys a notice about the 7th chapter coming up  
some where around this week  
(Sunday,Monday,Tuesday,Wednesday,Thursday,Friday, or Saturday)**_

_**It is guaranteed that the chapter will be upload by one of those days.**_

* * *

_**The delay was made because I was reading a bunch of fanfiction so I lost track of time,  
Watching anime because that's my life,  
Playing games with mah sistar! (Family Time!...I hate her...),  
Trying to fix my fangirl brain so I can reproduce ideas,  
I lost ALL of my written copies of Harem For Tsuna so I cried in the corner until a door hit me,  
AND, I starting to finally go outside for the first time in forever (LIES! I WAS FORCED TO BY THAT SPAWN OF SATAN!)**_

* * *

_**Anyway, Please check up on this story daily to see if the update has come up!  
**__**Plz be patient and see the chapter I put my blood and sweat into making.  
**__**So far, there's only 2,000 and something words so look out for one of the longest chapters of this series.  
**_**ONE OF THE LONGEST.**

* * *

**Bye bye!**


	9. THIS IS SUPA IMPORTANT SO PLZ READ DIS

_**So guess what...**__**MY LAPTOP JUST BROKE!  
I'M REALLY SICK RIGHT NOW AND I STAYED HOME AWAY FROM THE EVIL SCHOOL.  
I AM CURRENTLY TYPING ON MY SISTER'S LAPTOP A SINCE I DON'T HAVE A PHONE YET,  
YOU GUYS HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL BLACK FRIDAY OR FEBRUARY OF 2016 BECAUSE MY PARENTS HATE ME  
AND I DON'T HAVE AN IPAD.  
NOW I DON'T HAVE A LAPTOP ETHIER SO FINGERS CROSSED, I CAN GET ANOTHER CHAPTER UPLOADED  
BECAUSE I STILL NEED TO REWRITE/RETYPE THE DOCUMENT MY RETARDED LAPTOP DELETED!  
**_

_**Wish me luck! 3 I'm Sorry!**_

_**~ The Author ~**_


End file.
